


Similar Cases

by bikelock28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Neville Longbottom, Cute Teddy Lupin, Gen, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikelock28/pseuds/bikelock28
Summary: "Dear Teddy- If you're not too busy, it would be lovely to see you for a cup of tea and a chat this week. My office is on the second floor, it has a green door and a Wiggentree sapling outside".





	Similar Cases

_Dear Teddy_

_If you're not too busy, it would be lovely to see you for a cup of tea and a chat this week. My office is on the second floor, it has a green door and a Wiggentree sapling outside._

_Hope to see you soon. All the best_

_NL_

The boy with striped hair and new robes knocks nervously on the door. He knows that he shouldn't be anxious; he isn't in trouble and he knows Neville (Professor Longbottom, Teddy corrects himself. That's important). It's only a little chat. Teddy doesn't know what about but he's _sure_ that he isn't in trouble. Even if he was, Ne- Professor Longbottom is a cool, friendly teacher and he's been kind to Teddy so far. He probably wants to ask about Harry, Teddy tells himself. People always want to ask about Harry.

The door opens. "Hello, Teddy!" says Professor Longbottom brightly, "Come in, take a seat".

Professor Longbottom's office has a desk in, but it's in the corner of the room and instead Neville invites Teddy to sit on one of the three green armchairs in the middle of the carpet. Teddy dumps his bag on the floor, accidentally knocking over a red geranium.

"Oh! Sorry, Professor Longbottom, I'm so sorry," Teddy squeaks nervously.

"No problem," shrugs Neville, muttering the spell to tidy up the mess.

"I'm sorry, I'm always clumsy,"

Neville gives him a shrewd look but changes the subject and asks Teddy if he'd like a drink.

"Umm, tea please,"

"Orange, lemon, herbal, mint?"

"Just...normal please, Professor Longbottom,"

Professor Longbottom taps the kettle with his wand. It instantly starts whistling and Professor Longbottom mutters a spell to pour them each a cup of tea. Warmly, he asks, "Now Teddy, how are you getting on?"

"Um, fine, sir,"

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Teddy," dismisses Neville, plonking himself down in an opposite armchair, "Have you settled in alright? Making friends?"

"Err, yes. Everyone's...all we first-years stick together. We come down to breakfast in a group and we help each other find classrooms, we do our homework together. So that's...yeah, that's good,"

Neville looks interested. "Well good for you. Excellent Hufflepuff spirit there. I could have done with that when I started,"

"Did you get lost?"

"Constantly. I didn't understand my lessons, I forgot my books. And I kept losing my toad. To be honest, I felt pretty hopeless my first year here,"

Teddy has no idea why Professor Longbottom is telling him this.

"Hermione was a friend, though. She was kind, she helped me a lot. Although probably because she was about as unpopular as I was, those first few weeks,"

"What about Harry?"

"Harry and Ron met very early- maybe even on the train platform- and were inseparable from the word go. They formed their little pair and that was that,"

"But they were...weren't they nice to you?"

"They  _were_ nice. Of course they were nice, Teddy. But they were best friends and I was just a mate; the pudgy, forgetful boy they shared a dormitory with. Harry had had a horrible childhood with his uncle and being bullied at his Muggle school, and he turned up here and everybody was excited, everybody wanted to be his friend. You know he doesn't like being famous now- he hasn't for a long time- but in first-year it was a novelty for him. He was all too wrapped up in that to worry about me,"

"Oh," says Teddy glumly, "I...I thought he was..."

"He'd been taken away from an unhappy life into a life of magic where he was suddenly famous- I don't blame him in the slightest. What's more, he was eleven years old. Nobody expects you to be perfect at eleven years old. Remember that, Teddy,"

"'Kay," Teddy nods. He hasn't thought about that before. Remembering where classes are, writing down his notes properly and dodging Peeves takes enough effort without trying to be perfect as well.

"Teddy, do you think that you get recognised like Harry did?" Professor Longbottom asks. Teddy meets his eye. Neville's gaze is astute and interested.

"Because of my parents?" Teddy clarifies.

"Well, yes,"

"Some people," Teddy concedes, "People point at me, some teachers kind of pause when they read out my surname. But not everyone's trying to be my best friend like you said they were with Harry. And at least there's other kids at school who lost a parent or an uncle or a sister or something during the Second War. I think I'm the only one in my year but I'm not the  _only_ only one,"

"Do you mind my asking if the attention bothers you?"

"A bit. I dunno," Teddy shrugs, "It's just cos people are curious, that's what Harry said,"

"If it ever bothers you, come and tell me,"

"Yes, sir,"

"I love and admire Harry and I'm glad you can share these things with him, but I didn't invite you here today to talk about him, actually. Or your parents. I wanted to talk about  _you._ How you're finding school. Your subjects, your friends,"

"Well, I...I like Herbology, obviously," Teddy says, which is as much truthful as it is diplomatic, "And Charms, I'm enjoying Charms,"

"Wonderful! I took Charms for NEWT," says Professor Longbottom earnestly, "What about Astronomy?"

"I like being awake at night, but umm, it's kind of boring. Just stars. And, umm..." Teddy shuffles uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes?" prompts Neville.

"Well, I...Neville, you know what my dad was, don't you?"

"Yes," nods Neville, his face unchanging.

"And I'm not. It didn't pass on to me. I didn't,"

"I know," says Neville gently.

"But I'm worried that, that if someone found out, then...I don't think looking at the night sky would be much fun if everybody was glancing at me thinking..." Teddy tails off nervously, staring at his knees.

"Ah. Ah," says Neville thoughtfully. "Teddy, would you like a biscuit?"

"Um, yes please, sir,"

"You don't have to call me sir,"

Neville waves his wand and a plate of chocolate biscuits flies over to them. Teddy takes one and bites into it, keeping his eyes lowered. Professor Longbottom takes two, eats them both, sits back in his chair, folds his arms and says, "I think that's a perfectly legitimate concern." Teddy glances up, and Professor Longbottom continues, "I can see how anxious that must make you. But try to be positive. I'm sure many people would believe and accept that you're not affected by the condition and that would be that. And Teddy," he says gently, "If I'm honest with you, I'm sure there's pupils in this school who know already about your father,"

"Yeah. It...it hasn't come up yet here but yeah, some older kids must do. I...adults know. Um, sometimes people say stuff. Nasty stuff. Not often, and not here yet, just once or twice in Diagon Alley, if someone hears my surname. Harry goes ballistic,"

"I should hope so too. That's disgusting talk. I'm...I'm sorry someone your age should have to go through that, Teddy,"

"It used to be worse. You and Harry and my parents and everyone, they fought it when it was worse. Hermione's good at explaining it, how prejudice lingers and stuff". Her words in his mouth sound ridiculous. He remembers something, "Ron and Hermione are always arguing- well, Hermione and all the Weasleys, I suppose- about the M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D word. Hermione says that if you, like, let it affect you then you're letting them win. You have to ignore it and not let it define you. Ron and Ginny disagree but I try to, like, keep that in my head,"

"Good for you. In the case of that vile word regarding blood types, myself and the Weasleys show that it's generally more so-called pureblood families who are offended by it than Muggle-borns. But if you're following something Hermione does then it's difficult to go wrong,"

"You said Hermione was unpopular. You said Harry and Ron were inseparable- so how did she become their friend?"

"Are you telling me you  _don't_ know the story about the troll?"

"Oh, right. Course. There's so many stories, I get them mixed up. So that's how they became friends?"

Neville nods. "Yup. It had been Harry and Ron, and from that Halloween it was Harry and Ron and Hermione and that was that. But anyway, who are your friends, Teddy?

"My house I suppose. You know us from Herbology,"

"Yes, but tell me about them. What are they like outside of class?"

"Well, err, in the dormitory my bed is by the wall and Jack's is next to mine so we talk a lot. He's dead funny, he's comes up with these mad ideas and plans. Cowan thinks he knows everything cos he's got two sisters here already. Or one might have left actually, I can't remember, I stopped listening. Hieronymus is shy but he knows lots about giants so if you get him talking about that he's more chatty. And the girls- well, Caitlin and Simran giggle a lot and they're both in love with Professor Kirkpatrick-"

"Well, I'll be sure to let Professor Kirkpatrick know that," says Neville.

Teddy laughs. He feels more comfortable now, talking about his classmates. He tells Professor Longbottom about Lourdes' Scopps owl, Macaroni, and how it can climb stairs, how Chantelle's got a Hurricane 47 broom, how Ivy's worked out how to master the staircases, and how Dariella makes him laugh with the stupid songs she makes up. Teddy tells Professor Longbottom about the Slytherin class he has Transfiguration and History of Magic with; Eoin whose met loads of the Ballycastle Bats because his dad's a promoter for them, and Rebecca whose very neat so rolls her eyes when Teddy spills his ink or drops his books.

"I spilt my ink all the time," says Professor Longbottom, "Still do". He points to his desk where Teddy can see a few black stains. "I could barely pick up a scroll without something breaking or getting knocked over,"

"Everybody is so surprised that I haven't broken a bone," Teddy announces proudly, "People see how clumsy I am and they're like 'That kid must always be hurting himself,' but I'm not really…I break stuff, not people,"

Neville laughs loudly. "Oh, I wish I could tell you you'll grow out of it, Teddy, but I'm nearly thirty and I still drop about four plant pots a week,"

"My mum was clumsy," Teddy tells him, smiling, "Granny never minds when I spill stuff or break stuff at home because she says it's like having my mum back. So I kind of like being clumsy because it's like Mum. Well, I don't  _like it,_ but I sort of do". Teddy's never quite verbalised this explanation out loud before and it doesn't seem to make sense now it's out in the air. "I dunno…" he finishes lamely.

Professor Longbottom nods thoughtfully. "I understand," he murmurs. Then he coughs slightly and says, "Teddy, do you know who my parents are?"

"Err, no," Teddy answers.

"I'd like to tell you but it's...well, it's very ugly and very sad, so you can tell me to stop if you want. Understand?"

"Yes,"

"My mother was an Auror, like yours," Neville explains, "So was my Dad. They were two of the best. They were in the Order during the First War and they did great work, they were so brave. And then Voldemort disappeared after he tried to kill Harry. And everyone thought they were safe. But the Death Eaters were still around and- and my parents were caught. And they were tortured to insanity,"

"Who did it?" Teddy whispers.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," says Neville grimly.

"She killed my Mum!" Teddy exclaims, excited.

"Yes. That's her,"

"She was my great-aunt,"

"I know. Is that difficult for you?"

"No. She was evil. She killed my mum. I'm glad she's dead,"

"Yes. We all are," says Neville awkwardly, "God bless Molly Weasley,"

"I'm...I'm really sorry about your parents, Professor Longbottom,"

"I'm really sorry about you parents, Teddy Lupin,"

"Yeah, I know. But it's….it's okay, you know? Granny has photos of them everywhere and there's lots of people who knew them. Harry's lot tell me about them, and I've got cousins on my dad's side who I see. Last year Ginny wrote to Professor McGonogall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and a couple of the others to ask them to write to me about what Mum and Dad were like in school. That was cool,"

Neville smiles. "It must make you happy to know so much about them,"

"Yeah," Teddy agrees emphatically. "Professor Longbottom, are you Mum and Dad still alive?"

Neville nods. "They've been in St Mungo's for as long as I can remember. They don't know who I am. But they're happy, I think. They're safe and they're together,"

"Who did you live with, then, when you were growing up?"

"My grandmother,"

"Like me!" Teddy exclaims again.

"That's why I invited you," says Neville, "There's a few strange things we have in common, you and I thought that it might be interesting, might be good, for us to talk to one another,"

"Yes!" says Teddy happily, "Everybody talks a lot about how I'm like Harry- you know, orphans- but, but I'm also like you!"

"I'm glad you agree," says Neville, smiling broadly. "Were you happy, growing up with your grandmother?"

"Yeah. She's old enough to run around and stuff. And I see Harry all the time, and Ginny and Ron and Hermione and Mrs Weasley. It was only a couple of years ago they told me that she killed Bellatrix. That's cool. It explains why she cries a lot around me,"

"Can I ask you how your grandmother feels abou-"

"About Bellatrix? She says they never said a kind word to each other in their lives. Granny hardly saw her after she married my Grandpa. Granny says she was evil and she's glad she's dead. Granny didn't love her,"

"The only love Bellatrix Lestrange seemed to know was her love for Voldemort," Neville says solemnly.

"Were  _you_ happy growing up with your granny, Professor Longbottom?"

"Hmm," says Neville thoughtfully, "Sometimes. Anyway, I have some marking to get on with today, but would you like to visit me every so often? Not to talk about the wars and our families necessarily. Just as, well, friends,"

Being friends with a professor is a weird idea, but, "Yes. That'd be cool, sir,"

"On one condition- you stop calling me sir?"

"Even in Herbology?"

"Well, yes in Herbology, I can't look like I have favourites. But when you're in this office you call me Neville,"

"Okay Neville,"

"I'll let you go now but I'll be in touch soon, alright?"

"Yes. I...I'm looking forward to it,"

"So am I,"

"Can I ask you something, Neville?"

"Yup?"

"When you were at Hogwarts, did people know about your parents?"

"Ah. No,"

"Nobody?"

"Well, I expect a few older students did. But I never mentioned it,"

"Not to your friends?"

"No. And I wish I had done. I wish I'd shown how proud I was of them. Because I  _am_ proud of them, and I know that they'd be really proud of me". The other implication remains unspoken. The professor and the boy smile at each other.

"I'll see you later, Teddy. Oh, before you go- would you like some chocolate?".


End file.
